


give me one drop, i can feel you

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Series: jump into the heat, spinning on our feet [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cum Eating, D/s, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, as always, i guess aadsjcadc, thigh fucking, trans taako as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: When they kiss, it always starts off gentle.





	give me one drop, i can feel you

**Author's Note:**

> 1) why did they kiss so much here  
> 2) im really not caring anymore and being as self indulgent as possible put in on my call out post boys

When they kiss, it always starts off gentle. Taako has his hands resting on the sides of Magnus’ face, sighing pleasantly when Magnus runs his hand down his side, pressing a stream of kisses into his lips. Soft, sweet, careful. Magnus could stay like this forever, kissing his boyfriend endlessly. He just wants to just melt into Taako.

But Taako bites Magnus’ lip and deepens the kiss, drawing a soft moan from Magnus. It quickly goes from soft and sweet to hard, bruising, wet kisses, their panting quickly filling the room.

With the way they’re positioned, Taako against the headboard and Magnus leaning over him over him, it makes it easy for Taako to slide his leg and between Magnus’ own, making it so Magnus is straddling it. Magnus doesn’t notice and continues to kiss Taako, pressing hot open mouth kisses against his neck that make Taako hum appreciatively. As things got hotter and heavier, Taako gently runs his fingernails down Magnus’ chest, still covered by a thin shirt and then presses his thigh teasingly into Magnus’ already hardening cock.

Magnus gasps, pulling away from Taako’s neck and he has a shit eating grin on his face as he continues grinds his thigh against Magnus’ clothed cock, making him moan again. It’s frustratingly good, the way it gives Magnus a delicious amount of pressure but it isn’t enough and Taako keeps just barely rubbing up against him and giggling evilly. Magnus starts moving into the touch without thinking, rocking into the soft thigh between his leg and thinking how much nicer it would be if he didn’t have boxers on right now. How nice it’d feel to rub against Taako’s soft skin, how nice it’d feel to be in Taako actually.

“You’re eager,” Taako teases, snapping Magnus out of his haze. 

“Well, you’re hot.” 

“I know,” Taako smiles and presses his thigh into Magnus again, harder, and this time he  _ whines.  _ “You’d hump my leg right now if I let you.”

The idea makes Magnus feel hotter all over, face and chest flushed and red, and his dick throbs because it’s _ true _ . He would, he definitely would. It would be humiliating, it would be desperate, and it would be  _ so fucking hot _ to just rut against Taako’s thigh while Taako watched in smug enjoyment. 

“ _ Taako, _ ” he finally breathes, not even realizing he was holding his breath until he spoke. 

“Go ahead Mags. Knowing you, you’ll probably cum in your boxers just from this.” Taako is terrible, but so good at making Magnus squirm and whine with just words. With his permission, Magnus stops holding back and ruts against Taako’s thigh, panting and groaning. After a few long delicious moments of grinding, Magnus thinks he might actually cum. But it’s not enough, it’s not enough friction, it’s not enough heat, he needs more. 

“Taako  _ please _ ,” he begs, dropping his head into Taako’s neck to press desperate kisses into his collarbone, still moving against him. 

“Please what?” Taako places a hand gently on Magnus’ head, running his fingers through his hair comfortingly. 

“Let me fuck you.” Magnus says it quick and into Taako’s neck, muffling his embarrassment. Taako takes a moment to respond, and all either of them can hear is Magnus’ labored breathing. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes.”

Magnus can’t act quick enough and fully undresses, thick cock hard and heavy between his legs. Taako still has all of his clothes on, disappointingly, but he pulls up his skirt up exposing more of his soft brown skin, freckled and covered in stretchmarks that Magnus just want to kiss and lick until the sun rises. It’s such a nice sight, Taako’s lips plump from their kissing, his legs spread, his hair and clothes completely disheveled.

“Come over here,” Taako demands and Magnus scrambles, sitting on his knees in between Taako’s legs. Taako pulls him down one more time to give him a searing kiss and then smiles, cruelly. “You can’t fuck me.”

All at once, the neediness hits him full force and a desperate whine erupts from Magnus, nearly wanting to cry at Taako’s words. To make to make it worse (better), Taako wraps his hand around Magnus’ cock, which doesn’t quiet him but turns his whine into a groan and Magnus wants to just fuck Taako’s hand or just anything, anything he could get would be okay and Taako knows this.

“You  _ can _ fuck my thighs,” Taako says, still stroking him. It makes a moan catch in Magnus throat, and he softly repeats “please” over and over, afraid that Taako would change his mind. 

Taako gives him a final squeeze before grabbing the lube from the nightstand and coating Magnus’ dick liberally. He lays down on his side and motions for Magnus to lay down behind him, so that his back is pressed into Magnus’ broad chest and his cock is pressed against the back of his thighs. When Magnus finally slides his length between Taako’s soft, supple thighs, he groans and buries his face into the back of Taako’s neck. 

It’s so good, it’s warm and giving him the best friction as he fucks into Taako’s thighs, groaning wantonly and kissing the back of his neck. He can hear Taako giggle, amused by Magnus’ depravity and it makes the heat in Magnus’ stomach build until he feels himself getting close. 

“Taako I’m-”

“Just come for me already.”

And Magnus does, releasing all over Taako’s thighs as he continues to fuck them to get every bit of pleasure he can. It’s overwhelming, how hard he cums from just fucking his boyfriend’s thighs. It lasts for several long moments before he becomes too sensitive. 

“Good boy,” Taako says, reaching behind him to caress Magnus’ face as best as he could and Magnus leans into the comforting touch for a moment before allowing Taako to rearrange himself to lay on his back. 

“You made a mess all over me.” 

Magnus is confused when Taako grabs his hair to gently guide him in between his legs, but when the realization hits him, he almost wants to say a prayer. He doesn’t hesitate to lick up Taako’s thighs, carefully lapping up every bit of cum. It’s not the best taste in the world, but regardless it almost gets Magnus going a second time. He’s cleaning himself off Taako and kissing the same freckles and stretch marks he was admiring earlier, which really does it for him. As a plus, Taako makes pleased sounds when Magnus sucks and bites at the sensitive skin, leaving small red marks. When Magnus is finally done, Taako pulls him up for one last sweet kiss.

“That was really hot.”

“You’re telling me.”

 


End file.
